Redemption of Darkness
by Silver Scripted
Summary: Born in the darkness of the void, Siluet knows nothing of where she has come from or who she is. She arrives in the land of Equestria, at first she is intrigued by this beautiful, bright world so different from everything she has known before. As she learns more, she begins to fear the unknown of this place. Can friends make this mare open up or will darkness within consume her?


Darkness, the ever stretching void, something that was so familiar. It was all she had; there once had been a warm presence in the void with her, but it had left long ago. The void, the darkness, the emptiness, was all she knew; she was born into it. She could not think, or do anything in this void, but she was given knowledge that remained in her mind from the warm presence. There were occasional flickers of brightness in the void, they comforted her, when nothing else could.

When the presence disappeared, the flickers had burned brightly, blinding her and shoving her away from the warm comfort and towards the opposite side of the void. There was where she had remained, time something that simply did not exist. When the flickers peeked in, she was able to recall the knowledge the presence had given to her. Faint things, only slivers of certain information remained, nothing formed logical facts.

Some time after the warm presence left her, the flickers burned brightly, blinding her once again. This time, though, there was a larger light as well. Instead of being thrown around once more, the flickers stole her away from the empty comfort of her home.

The brightness carried her along, the speed at which it was moving her, incredible. She felt, something. Herself, she quickly realized as the brightness moved her along, she could feel her being for the first time in her life. Knowledge given to her by the warm presence filled in the gaps where she could not fathom things. No, not a warm presence, a mother. Her mother had taught her this while in the void.

Abruptly, her journey was cut short, the movement ceased and the brightness left her. Lifting her head from the solidness below her, she peered around to see the familiar comfort of darkness. She knew she was no longer in the void because she could feel, she could move. Closing her eyes, something she knew how to do by chance. She focused on the new things she was experiencing, she could feel a deep thud within her, extensions of her being that seemed to have the ability to move, and a silky smoothness on her head, neck, and rump that she could not feel from.

Opening her eyes once again to the darkness, she concentrated on the extensions of her being, no, legs. Focusing on her legs, she felt where they bent, and knowledge of pulling them under her then rising floated through her head. With her eyes squeezed shut again, she slowly moved her legs under her body, then extended them, only managing to kick them back out from under her. The information had also told her of difficulty, and that it would take several tries to get right.

The second time, she pulled her four legs under her body and then, extending the right front, supported a bit of her weight on the extremity. It felt odd, she was used to being weightless, a soul in the void. Testing it, she felt the pressure in each part of the limb, then extended the second front one, then the backs one at a time. No longer did she lay in the darkness, she was upright on wobbly, weak legs. Standing, she found in the depths of her mind.

Cautiously, she took a step forward, only to fall on her face back onto the solid ground below her. Again and again she tried to walk, and standing became no big issue. It was that she could not move, the darkness before her unphasing, and she was determined to continue. Putting her right leg forward, her hooves coming into contact with the solidness below her. Moving slowly, she took the steps cautiously after such failure.

She jumped, landing perfectly on her feet after she had figured the movement out. When she landed a new discovery unfurled from her back. She couldn't see them, but they felt large and strong. There were joints to curl them against her back, and joints for them to move up and down also. Wings, that's what they were. When her mother was in this strange place she had wings as well. As she strode forward, she experimented with her wings, stretching them, as they were stiff and ached as she moved them.

She wouldn't risk trying to use them to lift off the ground, her mother had difficulties flying at first, and she had just barely learned to walk, so she wouldn't try it. As she continued forward into the darkness, a small flicker of brightness shone in the distance. The only thing familiar besides the darkness, she rushed towards it.

As she neared the small lights, though, they didn't remain small as they usually did. She didn't feel the familiar glow they gave off as she neared, either. The light was growing in size, its gentle white color becoming a bright yellow as it consumed her line of sight. She tried to stop but she was unable to and stumbled, as the light grew so near she feared it would once again place her in a different place.

When she fell into he light, she felt no rush or air, no sudden lack of being as she did in the void. She felt something soft tickling at her coat, the thing she had landed on hard but, soft and giving at the same time. The brightness gradually faded, and she could finally see, for the first time in her life, what the world her mother gave her knowledge of looked like.

_I once lived in a place named Equestria._

The voice was deep, and foreboding, but towards her, it had a certain gentleness to it that made her sure her mother cared for her. These were her mother's thoughts, the knowledge she had placed into her head while in the void that she could not process or truly hear. In the void, all she knew was the warmth of her mother's soul with her, and the flicker of brightness that became brighter and brighter until they stole her mother away from her.

She hadn't realized she squeezed her eyes shut, to block out the brightness, but slowly and gradually she peeked her eyes open, very slowly to let her eyes adjust. The world around her was full of color, so vivid, yet simple, it hurt to look at. Her gaze dropped down to the stuff beneath her, and she saw a large patch of green. Peering closer, she saw that it was not a complete, solid entity, the green was devised by individual, small parts.

_Blades of grass, _the words surfaced in her mind.

Dragging her eyes along the sea of green, her eyes found a dark, rough surface. This surface was textured with ridges, colored a dark brown. Her eyes traveled up the round thing, only to find jagged green coming from it. The edges of the green were triangular, each side lined with triangles that got smaller and smaller the farther up the tree she went. Tree, she paused at the word and realized it was yet again the knowledge flawlessly filling in the gaps of her thoughts.

The trees were large, but as she finally looked around, sparse and in groups of one or two. To her right was a large span of bright blue water, its edges lined with grass. In front of her was a gray path, behind it more grass before ending into a span of gentle blue, nearly the same color of the water to her right.

Following the path with her eyes, it lead to something her mind could not process.

Things taller than the trees, and colored far more extravagantly, as well as shaped in much odder ways, were cluster together, huddling between the water and the vast blueness. She had emerged from a large mountain, the cave she had been in small. This mountain side, made of a gentle gray colored stone, curved around to support the mass of objects that perplexed her.

These things did not appear natural, as the water, trees, and grass did. They gleamed, their shapes irregular and foreign to her mind, they were harder to accept than the natural things around her. The objects appeared as if they did not belong there, as if they had been placed there against nature's will. Their colors were soft but asserting.

She was intrigued by the structures, so she slowly stood, her hooves gently sinking into the grass and earth underneath. This surface was different, softer than the stone of the cave floor. As she took a tentative step, she found her hooves continued to sink slightly with each step. Turning her head slightly with curiosity, she stepped forward once again this time stepping with her other foot forward to balance the weight and prevent the sinking.

A loud, resounding bang shook the sky. Lifting her eyes from the ground, a large purple star spread through the sky. It sparkled out of the sky as a large shimmering flicker raised into the sky. This scared her slightly, but it also intrigued her more, where did that come from?

Quietly, she wished she had her mother with her, and walked forward to the gray path. Stepping into it, she found it was made of some solidness as well and quickly rushed down it towards the structures, the first real blossom of emotion, of curiosity, blooming within her. It was strange, to have these feelings inside her, but it was a new experience, and so it interested her, as the knowledge did.

Her eyes searched the approaching structures, there were many colors decorating them, but white and a sophisticated gold were reoccurring themes. Nearly every building had one of the two colors, but she did not understand why. She slowed her pace from a run to a slow walk as she neared the first structure. It was not like the others, not as tall nor shaped the same as the others which had all sorts of smaller structures on them. The structure was tall, yes, but thin and flat on the top.

It was extravagantly decorated with gold then pink, it's base color being white. The pink was closest to the opening within the structure that the path passed under, the gold surrounding that. She was in curious awe as she passed underneath it.

_A gate_, the warm voice filled in from her memories.

Her eyes stayed glued to the gate until she was craning her neck to gaze behind her. Tearing her curious eyes away, she gazed forward at the structures in front of her. Some had several levels, and odd shapes embedding in them, some far away from the ground and reflective and others low enough to walk through if needed it seemed. She stepped towards the building, structure? No, the term was building.

Moving forward, she peered into the round, reflective object that was set into the building. Her muzzle was over halfway above the center of the object, but she was still able to see. She found that the reflective object up close was actually see-through. Past the barrier were various things she couldn't understand, a flat thing set upon vertical posts, piled high with round, extravagantly decorated objects.

As she blinked, her eyes focused on the reflective part of the object. She was startled to find a golden orb staring back at her. The creature in the object looked startled as well, the orb growing large with fear. It took her several moments to realize it was her reflection, that she could finally see herself after so long in the void.

Her coat was onyx, but had a shine of navy blue to it, making her wonder if that was normal. The smooth, silkiness she had felt earlier turned out to be her mane and tail. A few locks of her mane spilled over her forehead and in front of her left eye. The hair was smooth until it flicked into separate tips by her muzzle, the remaining flowed down her neck and over the side, ending in various tips such as the locks over her eye did. Peering back at her rump, which was bare, she saw her tail ending in tips of various lengths also.

She was thin, and her legs were longer than expected. Her wings were folded tightly against her sides, round humps with fine lines where the individual feathers were. Slowly spreading them, she saw that her wings were gently edged on the side, upside-down stair stepping in a way, whatever that meant. The feathers that composed them were round and tipped with points.

A warm feeling filled her, and the need to move overcame her, her lips pulling into a crooked, awkward smile. She could finally see herself, if only she knew who she really was.

Her smile falling abruptly, she realized she didn't know anything about this place, only it's name, where in this mysterious place of Equestria she was, or who she herself was. She had no identity, not one she could find in her mind. Turning away from the object, she stared at the grey pathway. Who was she?

No matter how hard she tried to rifle through the thoughts stored within her mind, they would not reveal anything she was begging to know. A name, did she have one? Who was her mother, had she returned to this place as well? Questions raced through her mind, and as they did, the warm feeling, happiness, slipped away, a cold ache filling it's place. Her lips turned down as the sadness began to set in. Sadness, the knowledge had once again filled in her thoughts, perhaps it only filled in the gaps when it felt it was time for her to know, as if her mother had put a limiting system on the knowledge.

Shaking her head, trying to clear it, she moved on, walking past various different buildings on her way. Many of them had flat pieces of wood with decorations on it hanging on top of them, but many others did not and displayed flowers in boxes underneath the reflective objects. She heard foreign sounds drifting down the empty pathway, maybe that way held answers.

She continued down the path, which began to branch off in different directions in several places, towards the sound. A large sea of color appeared as she rounded the corner. It swayed and shimmered as the individuals in it moved, almost as if on purpose to create a pattern. She began to hesitantly step forward towards the first contact she would ever have when.

"Hi!" an enthusiastic pink pony squealed, popping up in front of her.

She jumped back, stumbling and landing on her rump. The pink pony stared at her, her head tipped to the side, waiting for her to answer. This pony looked much different than she did, her body was shorter and more round, on her flank were small balloons with many different colors, and her hair was fluffed and in round lumps, almost like chewed bubble gum.

She didn't have time to wonder where the phrase had come from, or what "bubble-gum" was before-

"I said helloooo, are you going to say something back?" the pony asked, leaning over her.

Moving her tongue and mouth in odd ways, she managed out, "H-hi."

"What's your name? My name's Pinkie Pie, I'm from Ponyville, are you from here in Canterlot, I've never seen you before and I think I would remember seeing you," Pinkie rambled a smile on her face the entire time.

"N-no, I'm n-not from h-here," she stumbled out, her tongue catching and her voice quiet. Suddenly she wasn't so curious about this world, she just wanted to go back to her simplicity in the void.

Pinkie gasped and began jumping up and down, almost as if she were a spring.

"I need to plan you a party! I'm the best party planner ever! You never did tell me your name," Pinkie pressed, wanting this thing she figured she did not have.

_My little baby_, the warm voice cooed in her head. _Black as darkness, a silhouette in the moonlight. My baby, Siluet._

Siluet, she was glad she was sitting or else she would have fallen on her rump at this new information. Her name was Siluet, her mother had named her after the shadows.

"S-Siluet," she choked out, shying away from the prying eyes of the pink pony.

"Silhoutte? Cool! But I think I'll call you Sil, it's more fun!" Pinkie giggled, bouncing around the shocked mare.

"I-it's S-I-L-U-E-T no-not the other way," Siluet sputtered out, unsure of what else she could say.

"You should meet my friends!" she shrieked, a grin spreading across her face.

The explosion before the large flicker rose into the sky popped into her head again. Siluet reminded herself to ask about that later.

"O-okay," she agreed nervously, standing once again and following the pink pony through the large crowd of other ponies.

Siluet's nervousness rose as she weaved through the crowd, and her curiosity for this place diminished. She would remain, but the want to return to the void was growing as she learned more and more about this "Equestria".


End file.
